Comic Sangokushi True Episode Gaiden
Comic Sangokushi True Episode Gaiden (コミック 三国志トゥルーエピソード外伝) is a continuation of the Comic Sangokushi True Episode trilogy published by Koei. All three volumes feature stories and gag strips of famous figures from the Three Kingdoms, but focuses more on those not covered by the previous comics. Summary Volume 1= Given the subtitle ~Waga Kimi no Tame ni~ (～我が君のために～, translated as "For My Lord's Sake"). Features biographical stories of characters known for their loyal services. Published on March 27, 2006. The cover illustrations for this volume were done by Yonemaru and Akira Hiyoshimaru. Chapters 'Wu Retainers 1: Choice of Ambition - Taishi Ci' *'Artist:' Nozomi Mizusugi While serving under Liu Yao, Taishi Ci's clash with the passionate Sun Ce leaves a deep impression that forces him to question his own loyalties. Spared by the Little Conqueror during their second meeting, he decides to repay the favor by gathering troops to bolster his new lord's ranks. 'Wu Retainers 2: Scar-Covered Swordsman - Zhou Tai' *'Artist:' Rei Uzuki Zhou Tai, having grown weary of being a mountain bandit, accepts Sun Ce's offer to join as a newly inducted vassal. Although his defense of Sun Quan leaves him physically scarred, the selfless act forges a bond between them as the latter proudly shows him off to the other vassals years later. 'Wei Retainers 1: Fleeting Cloud - Guo Jia' *'Artist:' Hodaka Wadatsumi Guo Jia, whose strategic genius enabled Cao Cao to overcome the remnants of the Yuan family, finds himself becoming a target of criticism by Chen Qun over his decorum while struggling to hide his illness from everyone else. 'Wei Retainers 2: Like Lord, Like Tiger - Xu Chu' *'Artist:' Hiroyoshi Koutake As Cao Cao impatiently prepares for Ma Chao's advance from Tong Gate, he takes notice of Xu Chu's inhuman strength and recruits him as a bodyguard. Despite the misgivings and doubts of those around him, the usually calm escort turns ferocious in a valiant effort to protect his liege and their allies. 'Shu Retainers 1: The Boy Has Ambition - Guan Ping' *'Artist:' Nabaho A frustrated Guan Ping takes out his anger on several soldiers after learning of his father Guan Ding's decision to have him join Liu Bei's entourage without consent. Though he initially resents Guan Yu for besting him in combat, the younger man eventually accepts him as a fatherly figure. The story ends with him proving his worth in battle against the combined might of Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun. 'Shu Retainers 2: Teacher's Table - Zhuge Liang' *'Artist:' Oboro Tsukishiro The death of his lord Liu Bei spurs Zhuge Liang to formulate a plan to conquer the kingdom of Wei. Though the strategist constantly finds himself at odds with the hesitant Liu Shan, the support provided by Jiang Wei and Yueying keep him hopeful enough to realize his Northern Campaign. 'Shu Retainers 3: Common Brave Warrior - Zhao Yun' *'Artist:' Makiko Yumi Having assisted Liu Bei at the behest of Gongsun Zan, Zhao Yun declines Zhuge Liang's offer to recruit him in favor of remaining steadfast to his current master. However, he begins to have second thoughts after witnessing Gongsun Zan slay a guard for daring to criticize him behind his back. Gag Comics 'Not Knowing One's Enemy' *'Artist:' Fubito Mikanagi A comedic story starring Guo Jia and his colleagues. 'Ever-Changing Pace' *'Artist:' Yoshino Sasaki A collection of stories that present select figures from the main story in a more humorous light. |-|Volume 2= Given the subtitle ~Kimi to Tomo ni Areba~ (～きみと共にあれば～, translated as "As Long As I'm With You"). Camaraderie is the main theme of this comic as each chapter fleshes out the relationship between two specific characters. Published on July 1, 2006. The cover illustrations for this volume were done by Akino Itsuki and Akira Hiyoshimaru. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Fork in the Road - Yuan Shao and Cao Cao' *'Artist:' Makiko Yumi This chapter explores Yuan Shao's adolescent years as the noble finds himself torn between fulfilling his familial duties and cherishing his friendship with Cao Cao. 'Chapter 2: Committed to Ambition - Lu Su and Zhou Yu' *'Artist:' Nozomi Mizusugi The main focus of this chapter is Lu Su whose generosity and intellect intrigue Zhou Yu enough to recruit him as an asset for Sun Wu. He eventually takes it upon himself to carry out Zhou Yu's wishes after the latter succumbs to a serious arrow injury. 'Chapter 3: Inseperable Friends - Gan Ning and Su Fei' *'Artist:' Hodaka Wadatsumi Having known each other during their tenure as Huang Zu's vassals, Gan Ning is encouraged by Su Fei to follow his heart by joining Sun Quan's army. In return, he humbly begs his new lord to spare Su Fei following their recent victory. Though the two of them decide to go their separate ways, they will always consider each other as close friends. 'Chapter 4: Evening Rite of Three Visits - Xu Shu and Zhuge Liang' *'Artist:' Oboro Tsukishiro This story speaks of Xu Shu and his close bond with Zhuge Liang. Recalling a time when Zhuge Liang had jokingly suggested to split the land into three, the scholar recommends him as a worthy adviser to Liu Bei before departing to see his mother. However, the tale takes a turn for the ominous when the bell string given to Zhuge Liang by Xu Shu falls off, signaling the latter's tragic fate. 'Chapter 5: Young Sworn Brothers - Zhang Bao and Guan Xing' *'Artist:' Nabaho Zhang Bao and Guan Xing are eager to prove themselves on the battlefield in order to avenge their late fathers. Although the two of them clash due to differences in personalities, they gradually come to see one another as comrades in arms. 'Chapter 6: Beyond the Flames of War - Yang Hu and Lu Kang' *'Artist:' Rei Uzuki Yang Hu and Lu Kang, two esteemed generals on opposing sides, form a bond built on respect due to the former's benevolence towards the people of Wu. Gag Comics 'Yes-Men Golden Legend' *'Artist:' Boburoba A story featuring the tacticians of Wu trying to placate an irritated Zhou Yu. 'Pros and Cons' *'Artist:' Yoshino Sasaki A collection of short stories that revolve around the volume's main characters. 'Three Kingdoms Extra Gaiden' *'Artist:' Hiroyoshi Koutake A number of one-page stories detailing the daily struggles of the cast. |-|Volume 3= Given the subtitle ~Ranse Meguru Omoi~ (～乱世めぐる想い～, translated as "Overflowing Sentiments in the Chaos"). This volume takes a closer look at the historic women of the Three Kingdoms era. Published on September 25, 2006. The cover illustrations for this volume were done by Ginka and Akira Hiyoshimaru. Chapters 'Wu Women 1: Tiger's Love - Wu Rong and Sun Jian' *'Artist:' Rei Uzuki While out to the market with her little brother, Wu Rong's beauty attracts Sun Jian's attention. Though the ruffian's flirtations only annoy her, she comes to see him in a better light after witnessing his more valiant side. 'Wu Women 2: Vow to Late Father - Daqiao and Xiaoqiao' *'Artist:' Nozomi Mizusugi With Qiao Xuan forcefully slain at the hands of Sun Ce's men, his daughters, the Two Qiaos, are taken in by their captors. The loss of their beloved father embitters both sisters greatly, though Daqiao is the first to accept her prospective mate. Xiaoqiao, on the other hand, struggles to let go of her grudge until Zhou Yu reaches out to her. 'Wu Women 3: Bow Princess's Resolve - Sun Shangxiang' *'Artist:' Hiroyoshi Koutake Sun Shangxiang's tomboyish behavior concerns the other vassals as news of her impending marriage to Liu Bei spreads far and wide. Initially against the arrangement, she decides to take it in stride after a talk with her mother. 'Shu Women 1: Journey to One's Beloved - Mi Furen and Gan Furen' *'Artist:' Hodaka Wadatsumi Mi Furen and Gan Furen, two of Liu Bei's consorts, look forward to seeing their husband again after being separated for so long. Accompanied by their brother-in-law Guan Yu, their journey is impeded by Zhang Fei who mistakenly believes that the latter has betrayed their oath. It takes an act of courage by Mi Furen to defuse the situation, leading the group back to Liu Bei once more. 'Shu Women 2: The Man of Yan and the Maiden - Xiahoushi and Zhang Fei' *'Artist:' Nabaho A chapter that fleshes out Xiahoushi's fateful encounter with Zhang Fei. While out gathering firewood with her maid, Zhang Fei drags them back to his home against their will. Although Zhang Fei is set off by Xiahoushi starving herself to spite him, his mercy towards Guan Yu and Mi Furen from the previous chapter wins the latter over. 'Shu Women 3: Moonlit Beauty - Huang Yueying and Zhuge Liang' *'Artist:' Oboro Tsukishiro Focuses on Yueying's first meeting with Zhuge Liang. After a night of drinking with friends, Zhuge Liang is entranced at the sight of Yueying singing alone at a garden pond. Self-conscious about her unusual red hair, the maiden is emotionally touched by his sincere remarks to the point of shedding tears. This convinces her father to betroth them together much to their delight. 'Wei Women 1: Zhongda's Departure from Hermitage - Zhang Chunhua and Sima Yi' *'Artist:' Makiko Yumi Arranged to live with her new husband Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua runs herself ragged trying to keep visitors from pestering him. Frustrated by his lack of ambition, she becomes concerned when one of their female servants assume he is avoiding Cao Cao's summons out of disloyalty. Her desperate murder of the servant spurs Sima Yi enough to use his talents for the greater good. Gag Comics 'Dried-Up Plants' *'Artist:' Yoshino Sasaki A number of short stories that poke fun at the historical facts pertaining to each female figure. 'Motherly Goddesses' *'Artist:' Boburoba A collection of yonkoma strips centered on the female cast. Also includes those not specifically covered in this volume. External Links *Gamecity product listing Category:Comics